


Sputnik's Fall

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boss Ryuugamine Mikado, Dubious Consent, Fire Sandwich, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, that are quite complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: They're vengeful little creatures that make love to him today and will laugh at his grave tomorrow, wondering how they should split the void left over by his influence between the two of them.And that's precisely the reason why Izaya puts up with them at all.





	Sputnik's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the DRRR Kink Meme. Backdated.

"I'm not sure if..." Mikado stutters. It's not an act. Mikado doesn't feign his near-constant embarrassment. There are simply times when it disappears.

"We're sure." Aoba assures him, smiling up at him even as his nose nudges Mikado's length playfully. The Raira uniform on him is crumpled and will require some care before it's presentable again for school the next day. Mikado worries. About Aoba's uniform and about his sanity.

Aoba goes down on him. It's not Mikado's first blowjob. But Kida went about things differently. More tongue, less throat. Definitely less throat. Mikado dies when Izaya's hand pushes Aoba's head down his length in one rough motion, gag reflex be damned. The sound isn't very pleasant but Mikado can't hear it.

He's reborn once Aoba swallows everything. Izaya is looking him in the eye with an aloof smile on his face.

"Teenagers. So easy to work up." 

Mikado thinks it sounds like a challenge. He's panting a little bit. But he's way more relaxed now than he was in the beginning. Aoba complains about the abuse of his throat. Izaya pushes him to the floor, holds his head down with one hand so he can no longer talk and takes his pants off with the other. 

Mikado can see how much they hate each other. He feels hated by neither though. 

"Orihara-san... maybe you..." He doesn't really know what to say.

Izaya smiles at him gleefully. His fingers disappear inside Aoba's body in a frantic rhythm that makes the boy pant. Mikado has never heard him utter such sounds before. He can't help but touch himself, bringing himself back to the erect state.

"Mikado-senpai..." For some reason it's his name that Aoba moans.

Aoba likes Mikado much better than he does Izaya. Mikado is cute and flustered and does what he wants him to do. In a way. 

Izaya is a force that ruins his life. He hates him so much it's twisted into a sick fascination that has landed him right here and right now. On all fours, with Izaya's fingers up his ass. Aoba knows Izaya is looking at Mikado too. But Mikado is looking him in the eye. Maybe because his facial expressions are more interesting as he's penetrated. But maybe because he likes him better too. That would have made Aoba's day.

"You can do something to him, too." Izaya graciously offers more so than suggests. Aoba feels treated like Izaya's property and even as a part of him wants to protest, violently, another part of him moans. 

It's a testament to Izaya's weakness that he's here with them. And Aoba enjoys that. Because every weakness can be exploited. Too bad Izaya's affection for Mikado is off limits as a means to hurt him. Aoba likes Mikado too much for that himself.

He's elated when an hesitant hand touches his erection. He looks Mikado in the eye, now from up close. All Mikado can see is Aoba. It's a pleasant feeling. He leans in for a kiss. It only lasts a few seconds, their tongues barely brushing, before Izaya yanks Aoba's head back in a painful tug. Part of Aoba is very angry but another part enjoys Izaya's possessiveness.

Sometimes Aoba doesn't understand himself. Sometimes he doesn't understand what's going on around him. Sometimes he's stabbed by a pen even though he hasn't planned it and sometimes he has sex with his worst enemy and he doesn't know why. 

He gasps as the fingers inside him are replaced by Izaya's length. But he likes how Mikado's eyes widen in sync with his when that happens. He wants another kiss.

His heart twists itself in painful knots inside his chest when Mikado kisses Izaya instead.

It's such a peculiar situation. So many complicated human relations on display. Izaya enjoys himself more so than he should. Mikado instigates the kiss as his perpetually embarrassed self, timidly, as if Izaya was a middle school girl, but ends it with a bruising force and nails digging painfully in Izaya's arms through his shirt. The humans involved are quite special as well.

It's so decadent to fuck two teenage boys. It's true Izaya's doing that to fuck with their minds. It's his first objective. But the fun they provide is of quite a unique flavor and he can't help but like it as well.

Mikado's hand must be painful on Aoba's length now. The smaller boy is moaning like a whore. Izaya angles his thrusts, giving it more thought now that Mikado isn't messing with his wits by kissing him in that violent way Shizuo has never kissed him despite years of longing. Aoba comes after his prostate is nudged a few times. Izaya doesn't withdraw.

He braces himself for the pain by biting down on Aoba's shoulder. Mikado is awkwardly inconsiderate when he strips him of his pants and starts stretching him. But it only serves as a reminder he's a teenage boy and knows nothing and never had this done to himself. Unless Masaomi...

The trail of Izaya's thoughts is interrupted when he's pushed deep into the constricting body below him by the first thrust. It fucking hurts. But he can stand it. When he finally manages to seduce Shizuo it will hurt as well but he will be elated about that.

Izaya wonders what is Mikado thinking being on top of the two of them. Is he thinking he has control in this situation or beyond it? Are there really some aces up his sleeve that would let him turn the tables on him and Aoba in the end? It's a distant possibility Izaya considers. 

Mikado doesn't last long. He's a teenage boy after all. By the time he finishes Aoba comes again and his clenching tightness combined with Mikado's seed milking Izaya's own insides is likewise too much to handle.

Afterward comes his favorite moment. The two pretty teenage boys linger in his lap even as he sits up to do some work. It makes him feel as if he owned them. And he has to admit if there was a way, he would've made them his property and played with them whenever he wanted. Maybe his need for the rest of humanity would have been alleviated simply by having these two.

But that's impossible. They're vengeful little creatures that make love to him today and will laugh at his grave tomorrow, wondering how they should split the void left over by his influence between the two of them.

And that's precisely the reason why Izaya puts up with them at all.


End file.
